


Sequence of Flashes

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: (Inspired by a fic I read awhile ago about pregnancy experimentation...)Noctis is captured by Niflheim leaders and is forced to undergo brutal experimentation for the sake of exposing the mysterious power of Lucian magic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love medical fics! I wanted to write one, so I did.
> 
> In this fic, Noctis doesn't know Ignis, Gladio or Prompto.

Those deep blue eyes… they were gazing at him again. A lust, a want for more than just a look, but not yet. It was driving him insane, his body thrashing within him with wild heat and passion as he longed to touch him, he who sat just a few feet away in a laboratory chair.

He couldn’t understand what exactly was wrong with his body, but he felt an incredible desire to be fondled… caressed, touched in all of those sacred places no one had touched before. The muscled, brunette man who glanced his way had been the only one he could trust here in this cold, metal, sterile cage.

Just a few hours ago, they were all in here… those white coats and faceless heads with metal frames that poked and prodded him with needles and other sharp instruments; invading his milky, white flesh with cords and wires that made weird beeping sounds.

He tried to push them away, tried to fight back but the instant a sharpness struck at his spine, he fell cold. His mind became fuzzy, his body limp and immovable as he lay there helpless, powerless as they did whatever they wanted to him.

Deep, innumerable voices that rang in his ears, cooing at him and treating him like he was some kind of animal. He was human, godsdammmit, what the hell did they think they were going to get away with? The crown prince of Lucis… surely they would receive mortal reprimand for their inhumane actions? Gods, he hoped so, but every day he began to doubt that hope.

Did his father know what had happened to him? Did anyone? It started becoming worse and worse the more time he spent here, at the hands of these monsters. At first, they were too afraid to touch him, worried they might sully his beautiful complexion. But it wasn’t too long before they did. They weren’t just putting their hands on him, they were reaching into him.

Their fingers squirming inside of his private places: wet, warm and of a virgin nature. One day, they had administered something that had caused a mass amount of his magic to flow through such places, preparing his body for a tube that invaded his bottom and left its mark.

Whatever it was had begun to grow fast, leaving him feeling dizzy and nauseous for the longest time. Until it stopped. The dizziness and nausea dissipated, his body empty once more as the mysterious Lucis Caelum magic had rejected the foreign substance growing inside of the prince.

He was half asleep when only one of those jarring voices approached him again. But this voice was calm and soothing to his ears, tenderly assuring him that he wouldn’t suffer for too much longer. A gloved hand massaged his scalp, whispering words he couldn’t understand or comprehend. But it was gentle enough for him to fall back to sleep.

The next morning, he awoke groggily to two voices arguing over the noisy thrum of monitoring machines.

“I won’t allow you to submit daemon DNA for a test substance, it’s too dangerous! The whole purpose of Caelum magic is too drive out the daemons, not harbor them!”

“You mean the same Caelum magic that ‘drove out’ our prototype fetus number 5-M70241? His body rejected it! But if we were to inject daemon samples into him, then perhaps it might cause an agreeable reaction to occur…”

“Yes, it could kill him!”

“Then what do you suggest, Scientia? And before you go off on some justifiable explanation for your plan, let me remind you that you are being closely monitored due to your little… accident a few months ago. You remember our last test subject… do you not?”

“I am well aware of my own past failings, Besithia, but I promise this shall be successful. What if we were to allow for personal interaction? Let a child be conceived naturally.”

“Are you really daring to suggest sexual intercourse? You know that could have serious complications.”

“He is human just as much as we are. It’s not like he’s of a different species than us, he was only born with special attributes, that’s all. It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“We are scientists! Not animals! To come so close for flesh on flesh contact is unthinkable! We are not savages!”

“That remains to be seen, Besithia. I assure you, I will scrutinize my own choosing of a subject for intercourse with the crown prince of Lucis, carefully selecting the right one for the sake of preserving the purity of the Lucis Caelum magic.”

“Remember of whom you are speaking, Scientia. His Excellency should be the one to approach such a fine specimen as the prince of Lucis, preserving his own line for the glory of Niflheim! Not a simple lab rat…”

A final sigh tumbled from the lips of the bespectacled man as the other left with a dull swish of his cape. “We shall see…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally finished a chapter for this...  
> Sorry for the long wait, I hope you like it!

In a horrific flare of purple mist and black smoke, the daemon gave a piercing shriek and vanished into sterile air. Dozens of frustrated and disapproving, glass-eyed scowls looked on with disgust at the embarrassing failure of yet another experiment; the knowledge that funding for this project had been approved by the Emperor himself instantly bolstered Verstael Besithia’s enthusiasm to please his superior by all means necessary.

 All eyes behind the observation glass turned to their lead scientist for direction, clipboards and pens in hand, eager for further instructions. However, his rage could be let to fly on a whim, most of those clipboards flopping to the floor with a thud.

 “Bah! Discard the remains of all the daemon subjects still in their pure and unadulterated forms, they are nothing but filth. Bring out human test excretion substance No. Y-9003215! And have it delivered to me in Room 114. We are moving to the next phase of His Radiance’s grand master plan!”

 “Commander. Permission to collect samples?”, one fellow scientist requested, helping his associates to clean and disinfect the exam chamber.

 He waved them off in his usual unabashed disinterest of the common curiosity of his subordinates. “Do as you wish. They are no longer of any use to me.”

 “Yes, sir!” The clear ring of commendable obedience and a proper salute went ignored, the commander scoffing under his breath.

 “Simpletons… Nothing but lab rats… We should use them as test subjects instead,” his cloak palanquined his cruel sniggers as he shuffled down the freshly waxed hall, mumbling to himself. “His Radiance will be quite pleased with me once the -  _ proper -  _  experimentation has begun in Operation: Imperial Rebirth…”

 Arriving at Exam Room 114, he didn’t even bother to knock before he unlocked the large, bolted doors, believing he owned the authority to do so without regard for the fact that this was not yet his project. Though he begged and pleaded and cried on bended knee for permission for such from the Emperor; instead, Aldercapt had made it clear he wanted two of his top scientists, Scientia and Altius, to be the ones working on his most special of specimens:

 Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis.

 Although Besithia was never one to question his emperor's orders, he often cheated and operated just under Aldercapt’s nose. Most of his subordinates feared his authority and high ranking in Niflheim, almost as if he were born to be revered and demanding of the greatest respect. 

 His fellow associates, on the other hand would say and have said otherwise, especially Ignis Scientia, whom others might suggest he treated test subjects with too much kindness. But no matter the outcome of any project, given failure or success, Scientia always proved diligent and was charged with insuring the utmost prosperity in running the Emperor’s plans till they pessimistically ended in success.

 When news came to Ignis that the Prince of Lucis had been captured though, he wasn’t exactly thrilled when he was informed that he was chosen personally by the Emperor to perform up-close examination and experimentation of the young prince for posterity; Noctis being their only chance for a powerful, purebred heir to the imperial throne of Niflheim.

 Through careful, repeated procedures, of course. Aldercapt nor Scientia would settle for anything less.

 And Besithia strived to be on the receiving end of praise from His Excellency, his reputation hungering for more than just a prize… The highest recognition now so achingly close within his slimy fingers.

 His boots entered the dark room so cautiously, so carefully as if he were calculating the possibility that there might be a monster sleeping just a few feet from him and upon waking it, taming the wild creature may not prove too difficult for him. He snuck in close, eyes dark and gawking, to the prince’s cage, catching a fair glimpse of his fluffy, raven plume pressed into one of the iron bars as he slept. A claw-like hand, at whose fingers many weaker lifeforms had already suffered so much pain and grief, reached out for a lustful touch of this fine, beautiful creature.

 “Ah, my little Lucian prince… Soon, you shall be used for a greater purpose, one your body may not approve of, but rest assured that I will make you rise to the occasion with the grace and beauty befitting a royal,” he droned on and on, caressing the prince’s silky strands. “Your life depends on it…”

 Noctis stirred slightly. A soft moan settled inside pink, pouty lips, then he sighed and returned to slumber; his small, soft hands curling into his chest.

 A wicked smile anchored all the vile thoughts coursing through his mind. “Be patient with me and see what I have in store for you, pretty little prince,” Besithia’s harsh whispering made him whimper. “Hush now… Rest, you pathetic creature.”

 That gurgly, venomous voice… he was sure he’d heard it before, the stark contrast between the cold air he was used to shivering in and the hot breath that hit his face like its sole intention was to wake him up told him so. He dared to open his eyes and sat up on his elbows, the fear splashed across his face as he saw this man before him couldn’t have been more real.

 He shrunk away to the far side of the cage, hugging his knees as he fell onto his side. He wanted to speak and say something along the lines of, “Get away from me!” or “Leave me alone!”, but no words, not even a squeak came out. He felt powerless, weak and completely frightened, and he wondered if anyone knew what was happening to him here… wherever ‘here’ was.

 “Don’t be afraid, little one,” he chortled. “I’ll make you feel right at home. Now, come here…” He stuck his hand inside and beckoned for Noctis to come forward, but the prince cowered farther toward the rear of the cage.  _ “I’ll make you immortal…” _

__ “Besithia!” A female voice yelled at the man, her dark, loose bun started unraveling around her ears from hard, late-night work. “Step away from him. You know this is a restricted area.”

 Besithia smirked, mockingly bowing to her. “Of course, my dear. I know that all too well, but you really should properly lock that door to prevent unwanted visitors.”

 “Such as yourself? Then yes, you would be correct,” she said, preparing an IV drip for the prince. “Now, excuse me while I work.”

 He watched her thin, precise fingers as she strung up a drip bag and untangled all of the necessary wires, wheeling it over to the cage. Then she tapped at a little golden bell attached to one of the bars, the jingling made Noctis sit up with a loll of his head, like a sleepy cow being called out to pasture. He moaned, falling slowly against the side of the cage before the woman opened the door and caught him by the shoulders. She let his little raven head lie between her breasts as she worked, taking his pale, bruised arm and striking at a vein with the IV needle.

 He cried out weakly, still half-unconscious from the drugs they administered to keep him calm earlier. Burying his face between her breasts, he clung to her arms like a frightened child, whimpering with heavy breaths. She shushed him tenderly, whispering incoherently into his hair as she motioned to the lead scientist for a blanket.

 Needless to say, Besithia was amused by such pathetic behavior from the prince of Lucis. He cackled under his breath as he handed her the blanket. “Quite the little circus you have here, Altius.”

 “It’s all subsistence,” she says, operating on autopilot; which she did often when he was around. She wiped the drool dripping from the prince’s mouth, holding him close then as he nuzzled into her warm body. “Preparation is paramount, as I’m sure you are aware.”

 “And I’m sure  _ you _ are aware of Scientia’s new plan for this one?” He pointed at the prince like he harbored some kind of horrid disease.

 “Human interaction… Yes, I’m well aware of this. We discussed the subject last evening, and I am quite fond of the idea,” she says, smiling down at the clingy, helpless Noctis in her arms.

 “Not surprising,” he spits. “Women are the epitome of passion and wanton desires.”

 She breathes a heavy sigh, blowing her bangs and rolling her eyes. “Besithia~”

 “Yes, my dear?”

 “Get out.” She glares at him, patting Noctis’s back soothingly as he grips her sleeves tighter.

 He huffs angrily, pulling his cape with him as he leaves for the door. But his way is blocked when the doors are shoved open in his face, and in walks Ignis Scientia, clipboard faithfully in hand. “The hell do you think you're doing?!” Besithia’s outburst startles Noctis as he lets out a fearful cry. He turns to the prince and yells, “Shut up, you pathetic little cretin!”

 Ignis stares him down, being taller than him by at least a foot, over the rims of his glasses. “Besithia, I will not ask why you are here, I will only command you to leave.” He smiles at the woman’s gentle attempts to keep their “subject” calm. “You know the way out,” he shoos him off.

 With Besithia’s overbearing presence finally rid of, the bespectacled man strides over to his partner with his eyes fully focused on the whimpering prince. “Ah, good evening to you, my fine prince,” he almost whispers, voice smooth and soft like velvet. He cups Noctis’s chin and brings him to look up at him. “Are you alright?”

 Altius notices a little too much lethargy in his normally lively blue eyes. “Eyes are glossy,” she says, feeling his pulse at his wrist. “Pulse is rapid but stable enough… Should we administer an extra dose of flunitrazepam to relax him?”

 “Not necessary.” Noctis is quite a beautiful specimen, and Ignis just can’t seem to take his eyes off of him, his smile is one some might consider a bit lewd in gesture. “He just needs some rest… don’t you, Noctis?”

 Noctis’s head lolled back and forth for a minute. He stared at the scientists before him with half-lidded eyes, mouth agape and fingers flexing for nothing in particular. His lips turned into a lopsided smirk as a breathy giggle left him, signalling he all of a sudden felt very aroused. Altius laid him back against the blanket and turned to her partner.

 “Shall I fetch him now?”

 Ignis nodded, rubbing the prince’s thigh. “Yes… now is fine. Just fine…,” he said, admiring Noctis’s sexual enthusiasm as he spread his legs open wide and curled desperate fingers around his cock, heavy against his abdomen. “Quickly, Crowe…”

 As she left the room in a flash, Scientia leaned inside the cage and smoothed the prince’s dark hair away from his forehead, picking his hands off of his cock. Noctis whined, trying to thrash against the abrupt lack of pleasure filling his core, but only weakly flopped around in his semi-conscious state.

 “Forgive me, my sweet prince…,” he says, holding the prince’s wrists together and locking them inside a clasp built into the cage so he couldn’t touch himself. “But you must be patient. I have someone here whose company you enjoy so very much, don’t you?”

 The doors burst open once more and Altius came running in, out of breath, flushed, but with a smile on her face. “I’ve found him,” she says, presenting the brunette haired man Noctis had ogled over before. Well, ‘ogled’ in that he was completely out of it and didn’t understand what in the world was happening to him. “Mr. Amicitia, please! Come in.”

 Noctis’s mind was swirling, spinning out of control. The throbbing intensified and made him cry out like a sick child, his legs falling open as his cock begged higher for someone to touch it. His senses blinded him, deafened him, and outright threw him into a lustful panic; whatever they had given to him, it had elevated every bodily reaction important to arousal and sexual interaction.

 The brunette man stepped into the room and with him wafted his musky, somewhat floral scent that caused a wildness to erupt in the young caged prince. Gladiolus appeared very unsure, a bit like a deer in headlights as he watched Noctis flop against his restraints.

 He pointed at the cage and raised a brow toward Scientia. “You sure he’s safe?” Noctis whimpered upon hearing his voice, writhing to pull his hands out of the lock.

 Scientia pursed his lips in sympathy, signalling Crowe over to the cage. “Quite sure,” he says quietly as Noctis begins to calm down just a little. “You are the final piece of our plan, Gladio. Go on - greet him!”

 He stepped closer and when his scent reached Noctis’s nostrils, he let out a low moan and spurted a bit of precum. “Uh,” he turns back around, raising his hands in confusion.

 “Gladio, go. The fluid we administered won’t last long, so I need you to be swift yet gently intimate.”

 “Have sex with him, right?”

 Ignis nodded slowly, confirming for him of the conclusion he tried to avoid all week.

 Though, he did feel sorry for the prince, and he was quite beautiful. He just didn’t think this was right to force upon him - no matter how many lies they told to seduce the unlawfulness of it all.

 Crowe unlocked the clasp, gently set the prince’s hands down to the cage floor and stepped back.

 He tried to sit up on all fours as he witnessed that brunette man approaching his cage again. He wobbly crawls to the edge of the cage and reaches out, falling onto his side and whining for Gladio’s touch. “Uhn!”

 Gladio hesitantly sticks his hand closer and brushes fingers with him before pulling away. He’s nervous when Noctis appears to be on the verge of tears, and tries to remedy it by taking his hand.

 Noctis smiles and sits up on his knees, gripping as hard onto this man as he can. He yanks on him to bring him into his personal space and guides his hand down to his cock. Gladio complies and grasps him entirely in his huge palm, slowly stroking him. 

 Noctis moans like a virgin who has just been entered for the first time; he’s incredibly loud. He throws his head to the side and falls onto his back, spreading his legs further.

 Gladio gazes down at him and his heart goes out to the prince, stroking him so lovingly. The strange thing is that he wants to make him feel good, because he believes this is the only good thing he’ll ever be allowed to have while he’s trapped here. Even though he knows his reactions are merely the result of a drug pumped into his body, he trusts this is how he probably would react in a normal, lover-to-lover sexual experience.

 Ignis comes over and opens the cage, letting Gladio slip inside. “There’s not much time left, Gladio.”

 As soon as the cage is locked back in place with the two men inside, Noctis bucks into the man’s firm strokes and comes with a loud groan, cum caught in a large test tube by Crowe.

 Gladio releases his now placid cock and moves over the prince, wondrous curiosity shining on Noctis’s smiling face. The larger man sheds his lab coat - the only thing covering his nakedness - and lets Crowe squirt a generous amount of medically-approved lubricant into his hand to slick up his fingers. He reaches down to pry open Noctis’s hole, but Noctis grabs his arm and brings it down to his face to nuzzle it, peering adoringly at him through blue slits.

 The way he’s gazing at him, it looks like he wants so desperately to say something, but he knows the prince is rendered mute from all the medication they’ve injected him with; in other words, he’s most likely poisoned.

 “Uh~” is the only sound Noctis can get out, his lips and vocal chords limp as pudding. He leaves his mouth open with the desire for Gladio to kiss him, and the big man leans in to capture his lips in as platonic a kiss as he can manage.

 But it’s no use. Gladio feels himself melting into the kiss, heartbeat soaring with affection and pleasure. He groans as he really gets into it, slipping two fingers into the prince’s hole and tenderly scissoring them to spread him in preparation, mouth hungry for more as he slithers his tongue expertly down Noctis’s throat.

 Noctis moans even louder and accepts his tongue like it’s his most important meal after having not eaten for months. He throws his arms around Gladio and rakes across his back, whining against his ministrations inside his body. When Gladio curls his slicked fingers and hooks them onto the tight muscled walls of the prince’s ass, Noctis screams as stars explode in his already compromised vision.

 He withdraws his fingers and lines himself up with the prince, slowly pushing in past the reluctant contracting ring of muscle. Noctis howls and claws at the man’s back, leaving huge red gashes along his spine that haven’t yet bled out. He draws his knees up in retaliation, his body tensing up at the immense pressure from Gladio’s enormous cock filling his virgin bottom.

 Once he’s all the way in, they rest for a moment. Noctis’s eyes are closed in ecstasy, his mouth laying open as his hands roam unconsciously about Gladio’s body. The little whimpers he makes are enough to cause Gladio to feel as if he’s been intoxicated as well.

 In the silent background, Crowe whispers something to her partner as a smile creeps onto Scientia’s face. They seem only a little too gleeful for forced voyeurism, but it  _ is  _ their job.

 “Yes,” he says earnestly. “It’s all so perfect.”

 “ _ They're _ perfect,” she corrects him gently, and steals a kiss on his cheek.

 Gladio begins thrusting gently, large hands guiding Noctis’s hips to follow his in a steady back and forth motion as the prince arches and lets out a gasped mewl. Then the larger man leans down to his cheek and kisses him, whispering against his soft skin.

 “You are a beautiful creature, Your Highness. Or should I call you ‘ _ Noctis _ ?’”

 Noctis whines desperately, crying at the sound of his name on this man’s lips. He’s so happy as he brings his legs up around Gladio’s waist and clings to him like a baby chimp to its mother. “Mmm!!” He entangles his hands in his thick hair and grips and pulls on him, panting hard as the man picks up speed and begins rolling his hips.

 He finds Noctis so adorable when he starts to whimper sharply every time he pushes forward. And he can definitely tell when he hits his prostate because Noctis screams hoarsely like he’s being torn apart.

 Gladio finds his release quicker than he expected, groaning and letting his whole body grow tired from his exertion. Noctis lets out a pleasured groan and leans back as his orgasm flourishes and his body instinctively swallows the man’s seed down into his womb. He goes limp and is about to fall onto the cold cage floor, but Gladio catches him and cradles him like a newborn babe.

 The sweetness flowing in his deep blue eyes has Gladio entranced, his smile lovelier than a field of pansies. Noctis reaches up and strokes Gladio’s scarred cheek and mouths his name, settling into his warm, comforting arms.  _ ‘Gladio…’ _

__ Gladio’s brows furrow in sadness, and he clicks his tongue to keep himself from crying. “Noctis… I…”

 All too soon, Scientia and Crowe approach the cage with all kinds of horrific wires and devices as Gladio feels the prince grow tense in his arms. His pupils dilate and he grips needily onto Gladio’s arms, mouthing his name over and over again.

 Gladio shushes him and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, wiping a stray tear from the prince’s velvet cheek. “I have to go now, Noctis.” He can’t help himself as Noctis begins to cry. He forces himself to look away. “I have to, Noctis. I’m sorry…” Crowe reluctantly pries Noctis off of Gladio’s arms as he exits the cage.

 Noctis moans and whines, tears falling along his cheeks. He avoids Crowe’s prodding and poking by rolling from one side of the cage to the other, but Scientia is too fast and eventually grabs him, holding him still as Crowe injects him with more barbiturates.

 Gladio hunches over as he tries to endure Noctis’s desperate cries for rescue, suppressing his desire to snatch him away from this brutal mistreatment - torture, in his eyes. Before he leaves the room, hand shaking on the heavy door handle, he glares softly at Scientia from the side. “Iggy?”

 Scientia turns and realizes how weak his associate’s voice has become. “Yes, Gladio…?”

 “Don’t-” He winces as Noctis whines loudly once more and then falls into brief unconsciousness. “Promise me he won’t suffer… for too much longer... alright?”

 On the other side of the test room, he covers his eyes and sinks to the floor in silent tears. He's never felt more alive nor had he felt a more special bond than he did when Noctis was safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI... This will not have a happy ending.


End file.
